Murasame
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |NewYear2015_Note = Same as New Year 2016 |Valentine2015 = 村雨の、ちょっと良いチョコ、食べてみる？　甘くて、すこーし苦いんです。うふふ♪ |Valentine2015_EN = Would you like to try some of these nice chocolates? They're sweet and just a little bitter. Ufufu♪ |Valentine2015_Clip = |Valentine2015_Note = |WhiteDay2015 = うーん...バレンタインのお返し？いい感じ、いい感じ、村雨 ちよっと期待ちゃうなぁ。 |WhiteDay2015_EN = Hmm.... A return gift for Valentine's? It's going great. Murasame has been expecting this. |WhiteDay2015_Clip = |WhiteDay2015_Note = Same as White Day 2016 |SecondAnniversary2015 = はぁーいはぁーい。今日は大事な日。提督、ちゃんと覚えてた?　本当?　よかった。 |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Yes yes. Today is an important day. Admiral, do you remember? Really? That's good. |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = あ、春雨？じゃなかった。提督？誰かお探し？ああ、違うの？何？村雨でよかったら、お話聞くよ？何々？ |RainySeason2015_EN = Ah, Harusame? Nope. Admiral? Looking for someone? Hmm, that's not it? What is it? If you're fine, Murasame is willing to listen! Now, go on. |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015 = そろそろ夏が来ちゃうね。新しい水着、新調したいな。一緒に選らんでくれる？ |EarlySummer2015_EN = Summer's just around the corner, huh? I sure want to try out a new swimsuit. Could you help me pick me pick one out? |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015_2 = 村雨のちょっと良い水着、見せたげる。じゃーん！提督、どうかしら、ね？ |EarlySummer2015_2_EN = I have a pretty nice swimsuit, let me show you. Tada! How does it look, Admiral? |EarlySummer2015_2_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_2_Note = As Secretary (2) |EarlySummer2015_3 = 提督、どう？村雨の水着似合ってる？そう？いい感じいい感じ。 |EarlySummer2015_3_EN = Admiral, how is it? Does this swimsuit look good on me? Really? Great, great. |EarlySummer2015_3_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_3_Note = Joining a fleet |EarlySummer2015_4 = やられてしまったわ……せっかくの水着だったのに……。ま、いいわ。お風呂してきますね。 |EarlySummer2015_4_EN = They got me... and just when I got to put on this swimsuit too... Well, it's alright. I'm going to take a bath. |EarlySummer2015_4_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_4_Note = (Docking ≥ moderate damage) |MidSummer2015 = はいはい！夏です、夏！提督、一緒に海に行きましょう？出撃とかじゃなくて！ |MidSummer2015_EN = Yes, yes! Summer it is, summer! Admiral, shall we go together to the sea? Not as a sortie! |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |Fall2015 = ふっふーん♪秋は秋で嫌いじゃないのよね。春雨とか、どうしてるかな？ |Fall2015_EN = Humhum♪ I don't dislike autumn for what it is. I wonder how Harusame is feeling? |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |FallEvent2015 = はいは～い♪次の作戦は？えっ、あの海への輸送作戦？嘘ぉ…いいえ、行きます！任せて！ |FallEvent2015_EN = Yes ye~s! The next operation is... eh? Transport operation at that sea? Unbelievable... No, I will go. Leave it to me. |FallEvent2015_Clip = |FallEvent2015_Note = She is referring to the ocean near the Kolombangara Islands, near the place where she was sunk. |FallEvent2015_2 = 輸送作戦…夜の海は気を付けないと。警戒を厳として、行きましょうか。 |FallEvent2015_2_EN = Transport operation... Gotta be careful at night in the sea. We should proceed with caution. |FallEvent2015_2_Clip = |FallEvent2015_2_Note = Secretary 2 |Christmas2015 = はいはい！メリークリスマスです、提督！ケーキもターキーもほら、ばっちり！ |Christmas2015_EN = Yes, yes. Merry Christmas, Admiral. Here, the cake and turkey looks just right. |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |Christmas2015_2 = 提督、村雨のちょっといいクリスマスプレゼント、開けてみる？うふふ♪ まだ、な・い・しょ！ |Christmas2015_2_EN = Admiral, you want to see a little bit what's inside in Murasame's present? Not yet, it's a secret. |Christmas2015_2_Clip = |Christmas2015_2_Note = Secretary 2 |EndofYear2015 = はいは～い、年末です、大掃除です。提督も、はい、ほうきとちり取り、ね、大掃除！ |EndofYear2015_EN = Yeah, yeah. It's the end of year cleaning. The Admiral too, should also clean up with a broom and dustpan! |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |Setsubun2016 = はいは～い♪節分ね。この行事って、いつからあるのかしら？ねえ？ |Setsubun2016_EN = Yep, yep! It's Setsubun, isn't it? I wonder, since when did this event start being celebrated? Don't you? |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = From Setsubun 2015 |ThirdAnniversary2016 = はいはい。提督、三周年ですってっ、三周年。いい感じ、いい感じ！うふふ♪ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Yes yes~. Admiral, it's the third anniversary they say, the third anniversary! It's a good feeling~, good feeling~ Ufufufu♪ |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = てるてる坊主？じゃあ、村雨が作ってみますね。ほら、ここをこうして・・・出来ました |RainySeason2016_EN = Teru-teru bouzu? Then, Murasame will try making one, 'kay? Look, you do this here and... it's done. |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = |Valentine2018 = 提督、村雨のちょっとかなりいいチョコ食べて見る？甘くて、すこーしだけ苦いです。いいは？そう。じゃぁ、めーしーあーがーれー。うふ、どうぞ〜。 |Valentine2018_EN = Would you like some of my pretty delicious chocolate, Admiral? It's sweet and juuust a bit bitter. You do? Ok. Then, here~ you~ go~. Ufu, help yourself~ |Valentine2018_Clip = |Valentie2018_Note = }} Character Appearance *Murasame wears a black serafuku shared with the first four ship girls of her class, including herself. She has long brown hair in twintails with a slight ahoge and orange-brown eyes. While not very obvious in her normal CG, some seasonal CG of her reveals that she has rather large breasts. *On her first remodel, she gains an anchor like Mutsu's, new hand-held cannons, black bows like Yuudachi's securing her twintails in place and slightly updated rigging. *On her second remodel, her outfit changes entirely; this time, her outfit is somewhat based on the outfit she wore pre-second remodel, although there are some very major differences between said outfits. Her anchor also becomes noticeably longer with the chain being wrapped around her left arm. **A rather hard-to-notice trait is that Murasame's eyes also are of different colors after her second remodel; her left eye remains brown while her right eye becomes red à la Yuudachi. Personality *Murasame is high-spirited, easygoing and speaks very casually, probably even more so than Yuudachi or Shiratsuyu. She is the only Shiratsuyu-class destroyer to sometimes integrate short English phrases (albeit poor) into her dialogue, as seen in her construction, supply and some of her secretary lines. She is usually looked up to by Harusame as a big sister figure. *She, like some other kanmusu, has a catchphrase, with hers being "はいはーい!" (Yes, yes!). Notes *Murasame Kai Ni is able to equip Landing Craft and Command Facilities. Trivia *Sunk in March 5 1943 in the ( ). Her wreck is near to the Kolombangara Island. *Her name literally means "village rain", and is used for general occurrence of rainy shower, such as "passing shower" and "forest shower". **It was first carried by the second Torpedo Boat Destroyer of the Harusame class in 1903. **Predecessor of the existing JMSDF Ships along with the ships names from Shiratsuyu class and Akatsuki class (except Hibiki) in present currently active in the Maritime Navy.